Thank the Wyvern
by Lunarse
Summary: Erza goes on a mission to kill a wyvern but when a blizzard strikes she finds Jellal sick with the flu at his guilds hideout. Secrets and emotions are revealed. This is my first story. I am not sure of this should be rated T or M. What do you think? I have no beta reader so please excuse my mistakes.


Thank the Wyvern

1st story here we go. Tell what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

Jellal groaned as he finished yet another coughing fit. He lay in his bed at Crime Sorciere's headquarters in the middle of Winter. He was stuck with the flu while his teammates were out hunting dark guilds without him. He shivered as the strong wind of their mountain hideout's daily weather burst open a window. As he tried to sit up to close it another fit of coughing left him weak and tired. He fell back into bed and threw the covers over his head; huddling in a ball as he shivered in a failed attempt to keep warm.

Meanwhile Erza was hiking in that very same mountain on a mission hunting down a snow wyvern that had been eating the surrounding town's livestock. As she climbed the steep winding path up the mountain a fierce growl stopped her in her tracks. Erza turned around to be nose to nose with the beast. She leaped back requipping in midair into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sending a circle of magic swords straight at the wyvern. As it flew upward to dodge one struck its back foot causing it to roar in rage and send an icy blast of frozen fire from its mouth. Erza blocked the roar with two of her swords. The collision causing a cloud of frost to appear. She used the explosion to her advantage and as the wyvern was confused and trying to find her blindly she struck. Erza sent a sword straight through the back of its neck. With a final growl the beast fell to the ground and died. Erza took one of its scales to show that the beast was truly dead to the citizens. Just as she was about to turn around a blizzard set in. Knowing that there was no shelter farther down the mountain she continued up it.

Jellal groaned as another icy blast came through the now fully open window. He had heard the fight and had assumed that a guild wizard had come to slay the wyvern that lived nearby. Now that all was quiet he hoped the mage would leave and he would not be discovered. Unfortunately a blizzard began. Jellal sighed as another round of coughing exhausted him. He fell asleep hoping the wizard would not find him

Erza shivered as she continued her treacherous climb. She stopped as she saw a light in the distance. A house? She asked herself confused. She ran faster and a fort like building came into view. As she walked to the front door she saw the Crime Sorciere's emblem on the side of the building." Jellal?!" She quickly opened the door and let herself in. It was cold inside so she lit the fire. Erza heard coughing coming from up the stairs." Jellal? Ultear? Meredy?" She called out. Only silence met her. Erza went upstairs, following the sounds of coughing and opened the door to where she found Jellal. She closed the open window sighing at his carelessness until she walked over and saw him. Erza took in his pale face and obvious fever. She guessed that his team was out on a mission and being sick he stayed behind. Erza frowned as Jellal shivered and whimpered in his sleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his arms. They were freezing. Erza got up and took a blanket from the room over. As she put it on him and tucked the edges in closely he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Erza they widened." Erza?" He croaked out.

"Yes Jellal it's me." She replied.

"How?" He asked as he tried to sit up but could not find the strength so he gave up and laid back again.

"Don't strain yourself. "Erza ordered; putting a hand on his chest in emphasis forcing him to fully lay down. He nodded and she answered his question.

"I was on a mission to kill the wyvern and I did. Just as I was about to leave this blizzard set in and asI tried to find shelter I stumbled upon your hideout. " He nodded in reply; figuring out that she was the guild mage sent to take care of the wyvern and relaxes closing his eyes. "There is a spare bedroom down the hall. You can sleep there tonight if the blizzard doesn't stop by nightfall." Jellal told Erza. She nodded and got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Erza opened cabinets searching for medicine. She figured Jellal needed some to get better but would not have the strength to get it himself. When she finally gave up and realized there was nothing medicine related she grabbed a towel and a bucket of cool water and returned to Jellal's side. He had fallen asleep. Erza tried to get her courage up. She knew that with no medicine she would have to use traditional tactics; hence the towel and water but she was embarrassed. She felt nervous to touch Jellal even if he was sick and needed her help. She was in love with him after all. Even if she hid it.

Another whimper from said man convinced her. She took the towel and dumped it in the water. She twisted it to remove excess water and placed it on his forehead. Erza dabbed the towel across his face trying to cool him off so that he would not be so cold. After all with a raised body temp even room temperature felt cold much less a winter blizzard. Erza noticed fairly soon that his temperature had not gone down. She took a deep breath and started moving the towel from his forehead to his cheek and down his neck. By now she was blushing. She continued this path seeing if it would help.

She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed in relief. The fever had gone down a few degrees but not nearly enough. She would have to do more.

Erza pulled the covers down to Jellal's waist. She frowned when he whimpered and curled into himself. She hated to see him sick but another part loved to see him this vulnerable. Erza attempted to get him to lie down straight so she could help him but he was too stubborn even in sleep. She let out a sigh and got on the bed. She straddled him and pinned him down. Erza took the hem of his shirt and hiked it up to his neck. She soaked the towel in the bucket once again and twisted to get extra water out. Then she placed the towel in Jellal's chest. She trailed it across his collarbones, down his stomach and over his ribs. His temperature dropped steadily as she continued this circuit. Erza was blushing madly but continued since it was helping.

However when she accidentally trailed it over his nipple he gave a half groan half moan and Erza quickly jumped off the bed in shock. His temperature had gone down to almost normal about a minute before. Erza had wanted to be certain so she had not stopped.

Once she got her breathing to steady she realized he was still asleep. Her curiosity was killing her. She was not experienced in romantic things so his reaction had surprised her. She kind of wanted to get him to make that noise again.

She walked back over to his sleeping form and placed her hand on his stomach. She trailed her fingers over his abs memorizing the muscles and glided her hand over his heart. She smiled when he sighed in his sleep. The steady beat soothed her just like when they were children and she would sleep with her head on his chest. She traced his collarbone and the contours of his neck in appreciation. He really had grown into a fine man she thought to herself affectionately. Now with more confidence she circled his nipple and grinned mischievously when he quietly groaned. She scraped her nail over it and to her surprise he moaned loudly and arched his back slightly off the bed. His face was flushed not with fever but something else. His azure hair was stuck to the sweat on his face and his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing had become uneven. Erza chuckled and repeated the motion and to her delight he reacted the same way once more. She could not help but watch his reactions triumphantly and awe. He was beautiful to her.

Suddenly his emerald eyes opened and he looked at her straight into her brown eyes and said her name. Erza back peddled and landed with a thud on the floor. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She started to get up sprouting apologies but stopped when he interrupted her.

"Erza come here." Jellal stated calmly. She looked up in shock to see him sitting up completly shirtless with his arm outstretched to her and a slight blush on his face. Erza got up and took his hand and to her surprise he pulled her flush against him into a hug and buried his face into the crook of her neck. "How long where you wake?" She asked timidly." I never fell asleep once you got here." He replied. Erza looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you stop me!" She demanded. "Three reasons. One I knew it would help my fever, and two I trust you with my life. " Jellal stated. Erza smiled and then realized he had only said two reasons. "What was the third?" She asked. He blushed a dark red and she looked at him quizzically. "Well.. Um.. The third reason was that it felt good and I didn't want you to stop." He blurted out quickly. Erza looked at him in shock. "Really?" She asked." Well yeah I mean you saw how I reacted..." Jellal trailed off not looking her in the eyes. Erza pinned him down by straddling him once more.

"Jellal. Why did it feel good?" Erza asked him with a glint in her eye. He gulped in response. "Well because it was you doing those things to me". He said quietly. "Why because it was me?" She probed smiling. Jellal sighed and looked up at her.

"Because I love you." He whispered. Erza smiled down at him. "I love you too." She told him. Then leaned down and softly kissed him. He kissed her back. When they stopped he looked at her strangely. "What?" Erza asked. " I don't understand it. Why do you love me? After everything I did to you... I mean I love you because you have always been there for me and you never gave up on me. I love your strength and kindness and your beautiful spirit. That makes sense to me but I don't get why you care about me at all much less love me. Shouldn't you hate me for what I've done?" Jellal asked her. She pulled him in for another kiss. She pulled back a second later and answered him. " I love you because I know what you did was not you fault and you were fighting Ultear's control in the tower. I know that if you had not been Natsu would have lost within seconds and so would I have. I love you because you are a fighter and always have. I love your sense of justice, your loyalty, and everything about you. That's why I love you Jellal." She said with finality.

"Erza..." Jellal stuttered looking at her in awe. There was as single tear sliding down his face. He flipped them over and cried into her shoulder. "Jellal what's wrong?" Erza asked bewildered. "No one has ever said that they care about me much less love me." He chocked out. Erza froze. "No one?!" She asked shocked. He shook his head against her shoulder. "Your parents or friends?" She asked. "Dad was killed by bandits before I was born, mom giving birth to me. As for friends. You were my first friend." He whispered. Erza's eyes had met him when he was already 8 years old. "I am so sorry." She said quietly. He lifted his head. "Why? It's not your fault." He said confused. " I know. I just wish I could have met you sooner and helped." He smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She eagerly returned it.

Later that night as they lay together in each other arms in nothing but their pride; Erza turned to Jellal. " I wanted to ask you but who raised you? I met you when you were 8 so who took care of you?" She asked curiously. "You really want to know?" He asked her impishly. "You might not believe me." He added. "Yes." Erza replied.

"I was raised by wolves." Jellal said simply. "Haha very funny." Erza said rolling her eyes. "I am not kidding. I told you that you wouldn't believe me." He replied. "Wait what?! You seriously were raised by wolves?! Like as a feral child?! How ?!" Erza exclaimed. Jellal nodded and began his story. "Well like I said my dad died before I was born. Our little village had been attacked by bandits and they destroyed everything and killed practically everyone. My mother barely escaped and when she made it to the woods she went onto labor. I was born and she didn't make it. A she-wolf named Segia saw the attack on my village and later found my mother. She was already gone from this world but as she was leaving she heard me crying. She found me and took me home to her pack where she was the only Alpha after her mate was killed by poachers. She raised me and when I turned 8 I or captured by slave traders who gave me my first clothes. I thought the concept was ridiculous at first. I got sold to the dark guild who was the building the tower. I could not speak any human languages just wolf so everyone ignored me. Uncle Rob found me after a week of me being there. He figured out that I was feral and took me under his wing. He taught me how to speak and act human and a month later you showed up and the rest is history." Jellal smiled. Erza looked at him in awe.

"Wow. What was Segia and life with the wolves like?" She asked curiously. Jellal smiled wistfully. "Segia was a dark brown wolf with a white streak down her muzzle. She was a kind and fair Alpha. She always made me feel safe. She smelled like fresh snow and pine. Her fur was so soft and always kept me warm at night. I loved my pack. They were my family. They taught me how to fight, to hunt, and how to blend into the shadows. They accepted me completely from the beginning as one of their own. One day though the magical energy in me took form and now I can transform into a wolf at will with or without magic. The entire pack was shocked but they were so happy. I found out years later that a fire had destroyed the pack. " Jellal sighed at the memories. Erza looked at him sadly. "That must have been hard to go through." She said quietly. Jellal nodded then looked up quickly when Erza gasped.

"Wait did you say that you could transform into a wolf with or without magic?!" She exclaimed. "Yes. Somehow when I first used magic it messed with my genetics and I became somewhat like a werewolf from mythology." Jellal stated chuckling. "Can I see?" Erza asked timidly. Jellal looked at her surprised then nodded. He pinned her down so he was straddling her. Then the air began warping around him and suddenly he was gone and in his place was the biggest wolf Erza had ever seen. He was pure black with a silver left front paw. His emerald eyes stayed the same. He looked down at her and woofed happily wagging his tail. He licked her cheek. "Jellal!" Erza exclaimed laughing. He gave her a wolfish grin. She reached up and scratched his ear. He leaned into her touch closing his eyes in bliss. He sat down on her and changed back to human. (He seemed to have forgotten they are both naked. )Jellal smiled at her. "Does anyone else know about this?" Erza asked, blushing at the sight before her. "Nope. Only Uncle Rob knew that I am feral and only you know that and about the pack and what I am." Erza reached up and held Jellal against her. He kisse her softly.

"Don't wolves mate for life?" Erza asked quietly." Yup and I have known from the first day I met you that I wanted you to be mine. So Erza Scarlet would you do me the honor of being my mate? Jellal asked her smiling. Erzalookedup at him in shock. She smiled happily and tears were streaming out of her good eye. Jellal kissed. Her tears away as he waited for her answer. "Of course!" Erza exclaimed crashing her lips against his. Jellal smiled brightly at her and bit deep into her shoulder as she did the same to him off of instinct. The bite marks glowed for a second and then just went back to normal. "I am going to guess that mark is permanent." Erza states. "Of course so everyone knows you are mine." Jellal growled possessively and liked the mark on her shoulder. Erza chuckled "Obviously and so that they know you are mine as well." She announces. "Definitely... Erza!" Jellal's affirmative turned into a gasp of her name as she pins him to the bed and starts sucking on his neck. He groans and wraps his arms around her. She stops and admires the hickey she left behind. Erza smiles at him triumphantly. Jellal laughs.

"What?" Erza asks confused by his outburst. "I kind of feel like I should thank the wyvern for making this happen." He smiles at their intertwined fingers. She laughs and squeezes his hand and he squeezes back. " I love you Erza." Jellal says. "I love you too Mr. Wolf." Erza teases. they both laugh as they fall asleep happily in each others arms.

Reviews make me happy! :)


End file.
